Behind Darkened Eyes: The Memory Keepers
by Sleuth Girl
Summary: The Hardys return to Bayport after fifteen years only to have Joe disappear without a trace. Frank will have to join forces with the friends he left without explanation to find his brother. But he never thought that maybe Joe doesn’t want to be found.
1. Previously

Previously:

_"You're l-leaving?" Hope stuttered, her face melted from crossness to disbelief and then to shock, "What-what do you mean you're leaving? You can't leave."_

_"We have to, to protect our families. We're taking the boys and splitting up. Trust me, it's not like we actually __want to do this," Joe muttered._

_"Why did you lock us up Frank?" I asked somberly, laying my arm across the metal bar in front of me, and looking deep into his brown eyes. His face was ridden with dejection and guilt._

_"We had to. We already said good bye to everyone else, secretly of course so they wouldn't know what was going on. But you and Hope, you're our best friends. We had to tell someone about it in person. We couldn't even face our own parents," he clarified, "Of course we knew when we told you, you would try and stop us. Don't worry the construction crew will find you both in the morning. That gives us enough time to leave. And if you think you can follow us, we'll know," he added glancing at Joe._

_"You're crazy! You know that? Both of you. Crazy!" Hope shouted trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were already welling in her eyes._

_"Calm down. It's their decision to make, not ours," I whispered in her ear as I brushed her golden bangs from her face. I found myself holding Hope tightly in my arms, she was trembling._

_"Thank you," Joe said softly, obviously knowing what I had just told my wife._

_"We have to go," I heard Vanessa say from behind the guys. She and Callie, obviously unable to control their emotions left the building with Jared and Seth to wait for their husbands in the car._

_"No, no, no, no, no, no," Hope kept whispering shaking her head, she was right in between furiousness and despair. I couldn't tell if she was going to start yelling or burst out crying. Then her face became red with anger, she clenched her teeth, staring deep into Joe's dark eyes._

_"Frank, don't leave me in here with her," I whispered through the bars. He smiled slightly. Then without warning Hope broke down, her face softened, and tears streamed down her cheeks. __Make up your mind Love, I don't know whether to be afraid of you, or console you._

_"It's okay Hope," Joe breathed just loud enough for her to hear. I could tell this was especially hard on him, he had just gotten back to us, now he's leaving again. I can't let this happen!_

_"Don't leave you guys, we can work this out," I argued in one last attempt to keep them here. I was holding Hope in my arms wiping her tears from her face. __Look at what they're doing to us._

_"I'm sorry," Frank said one last time before walking to the front of the station and out to the parking lot. I watched him leave until he was just a silhouette. __I can't believe this is happening._ Hope clung even closer to me, but then when Joe started to leave she ran to the door.

_"Joe," she said softly. She held out her arms through the bars. I could see the pain in both of their faces. Their relationship was an extraordinary one. Like they had known each other forever, like they were brother and sister. Joe walked slowly over to the cell again, his eyes seemed to grow lighter as he stared back at Hope. Then he embraced her in a warm hug through the bars._

_"I will always be here for you Hope," he whispered in her ear, "even if you can't see me. Don't lose trust. Promise me you won't forget that." Hope nodded her head pulling herself away from him._

_"I promise," was the last thing that was said by her all night. After we both watched him walk away and heard the van pull out of the parking lot, Hope and I sat on the cold cement floor. I held her in my lap the rest of that night, the hardest night of our lives...and she cried...and I cried. I stroked her head and rocked her until finally she had no more tears left to cry and sleep was a release. But I didn't sleep at all. I sat there staring at the bars in front of me, wondering if I would ever see the Hardys again. And I never did..._

_**...BEHIND DARKENED EYES: THE MEMORY KEEPERS...**_

This story takes place about fifteen years after "Drops of Crimson"


	2. Prologue

_**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone who has supported me through my first two stories, and I hope you stick with me through this one too. In this story everyone is much older. Some have children of their own and many are married. This narrative touches on many different situations that are not usually found in other traditional Hardy stories. Some aspects of the story are more mature because the characters are all adults. I really hope that you enjoy it and I do suggest that you read the first two stories in this series (The Forgotten Year and Drops of Crimson) before you read this one. It does play off other characters and situations from those previous stories. Also there are many original characters in this narrative, mainly because I had to create the main character's families. Once again thank you for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have great sorrow that I do not own any of Mr. Dixon's characters...but my original characters and plots are my own. However, I am just borrowing Nicko Prito and Jamie Hooper from another wonderful writer, United. Most places referred to in this story are real, but the plot revolving around them is fictional. I don't own any lyrics or quotes either. I apologize for ruffing the boys up, but I do promise to put them back nicely when I'm done...hopefully in one piece. This is the disclaimer for the whole story and I'm only posting it once, right here. There you go.**_

Prologue:

_Memories_

_Memories are heartbeats  
Sounding through the years  
Echoes never fading  
Of our smiles and our tears._

_Moments that are captured  
Sometimes unaware  
Pictured in an album  
Or a lock of hair._

_Images that linger  
Deep within the mind  
Bit of verse we cherished  
Once upon a time._

_Through the musty hallways  
Of the days we knew  
Ever comes the vision  
Beautiful and true._

_Memories are roses  
Blooming evermore  
Full of fragrant sweetness  
Never known before._

_Life must have a meaning  
Goals for which to strive  
Memories are lights that burn  
To keep the heart alive._

_-Grace E. Easley _

_..._

Fifteen years ago I ran away from this place, knowing exactly what danger laid ahead. I can see everything play out before me in a mad rush of anger, revenge, and power.

A secret organization only known to the few with privileged eyes lays just East of the town of Bayport. No one who lives there knows about it and the few who do won't live long enough to tell about it.

But now I have to return to this place. To appease the curious minds of the memories of my past. I have to keep my head above. Always know what others don't.

But I will never be the same after this, that I know for sure. I am damning myself from this moment forward.

Though my name may still be Joseph Hardy, I will never truly be him ever again...


	3. The Hoopers

**Part I: The Return**

"_**May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future" -Anonymous**_

**Bayport, Massachusetts:  
**

_Biff_

My bedroom window was fogged from the night's warm rain. Glancing out on the city of Bayport from my second story bedroom in the farmhouse brought back so many memories. Too many memories...

...

"_What are you thinking about?" I asked my fiancee as she fiddled with her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. _

_"About how angry I am that Frank and Callie eloped without telling any of us. Don't you need witnesses or something like that?!" Hope ranted as she pushed past me and walked out to the living room. _

_"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy were their witnesses, and you can't tell me that you didn't see this coming love," I said trying to calm her down from her melodramatic spout. _

_"I suppose you're right." She finished putting in her hoop earrings, "We better get a move on or else we're going to be late." _

_Since Frank and Callie had eloped, Hope pestered them into having a small get together at a small Chinese restaurant downtown to celebrate. They finally gave in when she threatened to throw them an extravagant surprise party. Everyone was looking forward to it though. It would be the first time that we'd all been together since Joe's funeral. _

_With both the babies and everyone's work schedules it was hard enough planning a small party like this. Chet had also promised that we'd get to meet his fiancee, Lana. They were planning on moving back to England, where she's from and getting married there. _

_When we arrived at the restaurant Frank and Callie were already there. We hadn't seen them in person since they made it official and so Hope immediately ran to Callie and engulfed her in a hug, careful of the baby of course. _

_"Congrats Hardy," I said shaking Frank's hand. He looked slightly tired as usual but still in good spirits. It was unfortunate that Joe's death had taken such a toll of Frank. He just wasn't quite the same. _

_"So how was the ceremony?" Hope asked, finally getting over her annoyance with the couple for leaving her out. _

_"Wonderful," Callie said with a huge smile. _

_"It was nice," Frank added and grabbed Callie's hand in his. I gave Hope a look and she practically read my mind._

_"Don't get any ideas Allen," she said using my real name to make her point. I laughed and then noticed that a few more cars had rolled up behind us..._

_...  
_

"_Joe?" Hope asked quietly, walking towards him. Joe struggled in my strong arms but it was no use. I was definitely not letting him go, "You're-you're alive," Hope whispered again trying to fight back a surge of emotions._

_"Joe, we thought you were dead, the-the motorcycle crash, everything..." I said staring at him. His eyes were black as night and his face restraining any emotions. _

_"Listen I don't know who you are, and my name's not Joe," he said as forcefully as he could, and began struggling to get free again. _

_"Joe listen to me," I growled as I fought to keep my hold on him, "What are you talking about? Of course it's you, I've known you since we were five!"_

_"Joe. It's us. It's your friends. Listen to us Joe. Please," Hope croaked in a futile way to calm him down. By now he was breathing heavily and gasping for air. _

_"Let. Me. Go," Joe hissed. _

_"Uh-uh," I shook my head, "Not until you tell us what the hell is going on Joe."_

_"I am not Joe!" he yelled again. Both Hope and I just stared at him, our faces like stone. We weren't backing down. With a rough sigh Joe finally pulled one of his arms free of me and looked around as if he was making sure no one was watching. Then he grabbed Hope's wrist. _

_"Come with me..."_

_...  
_

"Allen? Hon? Are you coming back to bed?" a groggy voice came from behind me, breaking through my reverie. I looked back to see Hope, her sweet face half shaded by the moon's shadowed light coming through the rain spotted window.

"Yeah," I said walking over and climbing back into bed with her.

"Allen, what's wrong?" Hope asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing babe. Nothing. Just thinking, that's all," I replied as I kissed her lightly.

"Thinking about the boys again?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. _How does she always know?_

"Hope?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"How come you never call me," I paused, "Biff anymore?"

This question made her smile. Hope's sapphire eyes twinkled in the dim light. She shifted a little under our comforter until she was facing me completely and she rested her head in her hand.

"I know why. You said it reminded you too much of them. You decided you'd rather be called Allen, no matter how much you hated it, than to have to be reminded of them," Hope said in a soft voice. A small tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek, "Allen?" she paused, "Biff, I know you miss them, I do too, they were like brothers to me. I know you don't want to pry into their lives. But, Biff, honey, I think it's finally time that we found them."

...

_Hope_

I couldn't help but think about the Hardys. Biff had gotten it in my mind. I started to drift of to sleep again but couldn't keep the memories away...

...

_I couldn't keep my eyes off of Joe and his unusually depressing looking appearance. _

_"Sorry," I whispered, quickly averting my eyes and fiddling with the ring on my finger._

_"Don't be," Joe whispered back. He seemed almost normal sitting with me. _

_"It's just..." I paused and looked back up at him, "Your face. It's not the same as it used to be."_

_"Lots of things aren't the same about me anymore Hope," he replied looking me straight in the eyes. I looked deep into his own._

_"I wish things hadn't happened like this Joe," I said solemnly. I was playing with my engagement ring again, but still staring at his face. _

_"Me too," Joe sighed. We sat there in silence for a while. I was still studying his face. Joe looked up and our eyes locked again. _

_"What's so interesting?" he laughed. I smiled and didn't answer right away. _

_"You're eyes, they're so..."_

_"I know. Dark. Emotionless. Lifeless," he whispered, looking down at the table._

_"No," I said, which got his attention. He looked back up to my smiling face._

_"No?"_

_"No," I repeated, then took his hands in mine, "I see more emotions than I can handle. I see the old Joe. The kid I used to know. So impulsive, erratic, hot headed. Your eyes may be darker than usual but they're still the same as they used to be. You're still the same."_

_"Something must be wrong with you Hope," he quipped, "No one's ever said that about me before. Especially not my eyes. You see me so differently."_

_I grinned, and went back to fiddling with my ring, this time not out of sadness or nervousness but out of happiness._

_"Hope," I looked up at him again, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of 'Ness. She told me about how you helped her through all of this. Thank you."_

_I smiled again,"What are friends for Joey?"..._

_..._

**The next day...**

_Reghan_

The last day of school is always crazy. But this day seemed to be even more hectic than past years.

Maybe it was just everything floating around in my mind? I mean a whole lot was happening in the period of just a few days.

I barely heard the bell ring as my last class of the day was dismissed. I gathered my papers and stuffed them in my black, canvas bag.

As I entered the hall, a familiar voice rang in my ears, "Reghan Hooper!" I turned to see the shining brown eyes of my best friend, Clarissa Prito.

"Hey Claire," I greeted her with a half smile.

"Aren't you so glad we're officially Sophomores?" she said walking fast down the hallway. I had to dodge packs of upperclassmen and practically jog to keep up with her chipper pace.

"I 'spose so," I agreed with Clarissa.

"Just think, maybe this summer we'll meet some cute guys," Clarissa crooned, applying some of her bright pink lip gloss that had an annoying bubble gum fragrance that you could smell a mile away.

Clarissa and I had been friends since before I can remember. I guess maybe it's because our parents are such good friends. But even though we're "besties" as she likes to say, we have our differences.

I'm a lot more withdrawn than Claire is. She'll just about do and say anything that comes to her mind, no matter how crazy it is. Sometimes that's a good thing, sometimes not. She also has this crazy obsession with boys. I have to admit, they sort of...intimidate me. Which is saying a lot, 'cause not much intimidates me.

"Yeah, maybe," I agreed as she smiled at a pair of upperclassmen walking to the student parking lot.

We turned and walked out the front entrance, heading to her house. Her dad wouldn't be home from _Amore, _the restaurant he owned, but her mom would be there, and hopefully she'd have some good left overs in the frig.

Her little sibblings, Luc and Sophia, were home from elementary school. They had gotten out a day earlier. That also meant that my mom was done for the year too. She worked in the Bayport Elementary Library.

Should be fun. Or...not.

...

Three hours later Mr. Prito dropped me off in front of my house. Our bloodhound, Sherlock came bounding down the dirt driveway to great me.

"See you later Reghan," Clarissa said from the front seat.

"Say hello to your parents for me," Nic Prito said as I climbed out of his blue Ford Escape.

"Will do Mr. Prito," I told him, waved goodbye and tried not to be toppled over by Sherlock as I walked up to my house.

I walked in the front door and sat my bag down on the table in the front hallway like I always did. I saw my little sister, Audrey on the couch reading her Highlights and I could hear the twins, Camden and Aden in the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and saw the four year olds at the counter eating sloppy peanut butter crackers. My mom was on her hands and knees scrubbing the oven with all her might.

There's two things about my mom. One: She's a compulsive cleaner. Two: Even though she's got OCD the one thing she _never_ cleans is the oven. The only time she cleans the oven is when she's anxious about something.

"What's up mom?" I said and she nearly jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, Reghan, I didn't know you were home," she said, sounding sort of flustered. She wiped her hands on the striped purple apron she was wearing, "How are the Pritos? And how was your last day of school honey?"

"They're fine. School was fine too," I sighed and pulled up a stool next to Aden.

"Ray," he said using the name he'd adopted for me when he and his brother were just learning to talk, "Me and Cammy a gonna be in kind-a-garten next year. Dat's wha momma told us!"

"You sure are," I smiled, thinking of how much I missed elementary school. I wish I could take naps and play all day long. I saw my mom smile at the three of us and then go back to cleaning the oven.

"Oh, by the way Reghan," my mom said sticking her head up at me, "I was going through some old things and found some photo albums from like, forever ago. I though you might get a kick out of them. They're in the living room."

I thanked her and decided to take a look. It might be fun to see her and dad when they were younger. I walked to the living room, Audrey had gone to her room so I was alone. On the table next to the couch was a stack of photo albums in a range of colors and shapes.

I picked up the top one and opened it. The first picture was of my mom and a little baby with a blue blanket wrapped around it. Being that my mom had made the album there were captions under every photo.

_Jared Hardy, 2 weeks old._

I flipped to the next photo. It was of a man in his early twenties. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The fair haired woman next to him held the same baby as the picture before.

_Joe, Vanessa, and Jared. _

The photo next to it was similar, but the man had brown hair and brown eyes, while his wife, strawberry blond hair.

_Frank, Callie, and Seth._

The Hardys. Mom and dad spoke of them regularly, but not in detail. I knew about Jared and Seth as well, but I couldn't imagine what they looked like from their baby photos.

In the back of my mind I couldn't help wonder exactly what it would be like to know the Hardys. Face to face.

* * *

**_A/N: Like I said: original characters. Sorry there were no direct Hardys in this one, but I'm getting to that. :)_**


	4. The Hardys

_"__**Family faces are magic mirrors. Looking at people who belong to us, we see the past, present and future." -Gail Lumet Buckley**_

**Seattle, Washington:  
**

_Joe_

_"Joe? You awake?" Frank's muffled voice sounded like a yell inside my throbbing head. __Note to self: Never ever sleep on the floor ever again...oh and buy some aspirin. _

_"Yeah, I'm up," I mumbled, fumbling with the lock on my door. After I unlocked the door I let Frank push it open all the way, while I stumbled around trying to find some clean clothes._

_"You're a mess," he commented taking in my disheveled appearance._

_"Good morning to you too." I muttered the sarcastic remark while rubbing my temples, trying to relieve the massive migraine._

_I hadn't noticed Frank's intent gaze on me until he spoke again, "Penny for them."_

_I sighed. I knew there was no way of getting around Frank and his questions. He would keep asking and keep pestering me until I told him about it. He has good intentions, I know he just wants to make sure I'm okay. But sometimes persistence can turn into annoyance. Me being on the receiving end of the annoyance._

_It was bizarre. Usually I was the one pestering Frank. He was pretty good about understanding when I didn't want to discuss something, but right now I knew he wasn't going to back down. So to avoid any more major arguments I caved._

_"Van and I had a fight last night. It may or may not concern a conversation __you had with her. But nothing to worry about," I told him, my voice dripping with sardonic ire. I wasn't really mad with him, but there was definitely room for aggravation here._

_"Sorry Joe," was all Frank could say. I looked up at him, his sincere face pleading me to understand his side. I knew the anger I was feeling towards my father was leaving it's toll of destruction behind me, and Frank was right in the middle of that disaster. Trying to pick up the pieces no less. I couldn't take my crossness out on Frank._

_"No, don't apologize, I've been a jerk and I deserve it. Karma's getting to me," I sighed._

_"It'll be okay littler brother," Frank said putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Your karma can't be all negative, right?"_

_...  
_

"Dad? Daddy?" a small, sweet voice entered my thoughts.

"Hmmm?" I replied, still holding on to my memory.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Samantha's voice finally broke through.

"Hmm? Oh nothing Sammy," I said scooping her up in my arms, "What's up?" I asked, sweeping a piece of blond hair from her blue eyes.

"Momma told me that she wants to talk to you," Samantha said with a smile. I sat the seven year old down on the chair arm next to me.

"Thanks for letting me know Sam," I said with a wink and then headed upstairs to Vanessa's study.

"Oh you are just like your father!" Vanessa shouted out the door of her study as my fifteen year old, "exact copy of me son" as Vanessa always says, stormed past me and down the stairs.

"Hey babe, what was that all about?" I said walking in and taking a seat on the small couch next to Vanessa's desk.

"Joe? Do you know what Jared just asked for?" she said, a little frantically. I shook my head, even though I knew it was a rhetorical question.

"A Motorcycle! Can you believe that!" she practically howled. All I could do was laugh.

"It's not funny Joe. He thinks just because you had one when you were young that he should get one too," Vanessa said, shaking her head.

"Ah come on Van, can't you compromise with him? Maybe tell him he can have one when he turns sixteen? That's when I got mine," I reasoned.

"You're taking his side!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Van," I tried to tell her.

"Well I was right about one thing," she said, calming down, "He's just like you." I just smiled at her wryly.

"Now then, Sam said you wanted to talk to me. Is this what you wanted to talk about?" I questioned.

"Oh don't you know?" Vanessa said in a mocking voice. I just rolled my eyes and kept waiting for her to tell me, instead of wasting time trying to sort through her mind, "No, there's something I think you need to see," she replied, her voice grew softer. She sat down at her desk and opened her computer. Vanessa's grey-blue eyes looked up from her laptop. Her delicate lips were set in a grim line. _Uh-oh._

"What's going on Van? What's wrong?" I asked, without even thinking about just "reading" for myself.

"Well," she started to say. I nodded my head for her to continue, "Well, it seems someone got a hold of my e-mail address through the school." I knew what she was talking about. Vanessa teaches a computer graphics class at Center High School.

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"I just got an e-mail from a Mrs. Hooper. Joe, it's Hope."

...

**Portland, Oregon:  
**

_Frank_

_"Remind me again why I am dropping you off at an abandoned barn at ten o'clock at night?" I asked Joe as we drove out of Bayport. I had pretty much dropped the whole Vanessa subject by now and I'm sure Joe was happy to get some sleuthing in to keep his mind off of her._

_"Because Fenton said..." Joe began but was cut off._

_"Would you quit calling him Fenton, Joe! He's your dad for heaven's sake, so call him that!" I fumed, but he just gave me a stern look accompanied by a dramatic role of his eyes._

_"Fine. Because dad said that he has reason to believe that there is an illegal drug ring working somewhere outside of Bayport, and that abandoned barn is a natural place for drug dealers to work out of Frank," Joe explained._

_"Yes and dad also said not to go off investigating without him," I said._

_"Yeah so?" he shot back, "Listen Frank I have a hunch and I'm going to follow it up, and no one, not even you can stop me."_

_"Well I know that. With that temper of yours it wouldn't be wise of me to challenge you on anything, let alone try and keep you out of harms way," I said scornfully. _

_"You know Frank you are growing more sarcastic everyday," Joe replied. We rolled up to the warehouse and Joe began to open the car door when I pulled him back._

_"Joe. All I want to say is..." I started._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know be careful. Like I haven't heard that a thousand times. But thanks for your concern big bro," Joe said, almost sincerely. Then he proceeded to get out of our van and walk quietly up to the unlocked door of the dilapidated building. I sighed and knew it was a mistake to leave but yet, I did anyways..._

_...  
_

I woke with a start at what I thought was my brother's voice. It turned out to be the complete opposite voice, of my wife, Callie.

"Frank? Frank dear, wake up!" she said pulling the pillow from out beneath my head.

"Mmmmmm," was the only thing I could muster.

"C'mon Frank, get up, I have to wash the sheets!" Callie said, laughing as I pulled her by the waist, down into our bed. I was still half asleep as she thrashed about in my arms. I let her go and opened my eyes gazing at my old Bayport High baseball cap sitting on my dresser along with my wedding photo, a picture of my kids, Seth, Allison, and Joel, and a picture of Joe and his family. I sighed and started to get out of bed.

"Oh Frank," she mumbled, as I got up and she threw my pillow at me. I smiled into her warm face, her green eyes glowing in the morning sunlight.

I saw my youngest son of four, Joel, run into the room, following Callie as she pulled off the pillow cases and sheets.

"Morning sport," I said rustling is dark brown hair. His brown eyes beamed up at me in admiration and he jumped up on the bed, attempting to "help" his mom.

I pulled on some old jeans and a t-shirt and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Two pairs of eyes stared up at me. Allison's were green like her mother's and Seth's bright blue. _He really does have his eyes, _I thought giving them each a kiss on the head before pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning daddy! Mommy said that today we could go to the zoo!" seven year old Allison said, pushing a lock of strawberry blond hair from her face.

"Of course we can Ally," I replied sneaking a glance at my fifteen year old son, Seth, who just smiled. I can never tell with him anymore. One day he wants to spend the whole day with his family and the next he won't have anything to do with us. _That's teenagers for you I guess._

"Frank!" Callie called from upstairs.

"Yeah Cal, what's up?" I said walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Your phone buzzed," she explained. I walked upstairs and to the desk in our master bedroom where my phone and laptop sat. I picked up my phone and flipped it open, glancing at the text message. It read "check your e-mail bro," and it was from Joe.

Joe and Vanessa were the only people from my past that knew that Callie, the kids, and I lived in Portland. We stayed in touch but rarely ever got together. Usually once a year or so. Our kids had become good friends because they were each close in age, and looked forward to the yearly visit with Uncle Joe, Aunt Vanessa, and their cousins, Jared and Samantha. But Joe had never contacted me like this before.

I went to my laptop and opened up my e-mail. Reading through my messages I found the one Joe was talking about, it had to be the one Joe was talking about.

I opened it and skimmed through what it said. I had never met the woman that had sent the e-mail. But from what she said I knew who she was, as if I'd known her my whole life. Guilt consumed me as I realized I had missed the wedding. _How could I? How could I have missed one of my closest friends weddings? After all he went through? _And then another thought crossed my mind, _oh my god, how did they find us? _Callie must have noticed my cold gaze on the computer because she came over to stand behind me.

"Who's it from?" she asked quietly.

"Louisa, Louisa Prito. Tony's," I paused, "...wife."


	5. The Pritos

"_**To lose a friend is hardship, but to forget them is as if you died too." -Anonymous**_

**One day earlier...  
**

**Allentown, Pennsylvania:  
**

_Tony_

"_Would you give it a rest already? You've been trying to unlock that door for like twenty minutes straight," I said, not one ounce of optimism in my voice. _

_"Since when have you been such a pessimist," Biff grumbled, rolling his eyes, and turning back to the door. _

_"Since I've been tricked, betrayed, and dumped into this hell hole," I replied cynically. He turned back around to face me as I slid back down to the floor. _

_"Tony I'm--"_

_"I know. You're sorry. Don't worry about it." _

_There was a moment of silence that was almost deafening. I stared at the floor and Biff stared at me. I could feel his eyes baring down upon me._

_"So you're just giving up?" he whispered. I looked up at him, emotion heavy in my mind._

_"No," I muttered. _

_"Nic's really worried about you. Your dad too, everyone is," Biff told me. _

_"I bet," I said, this time more sincere. _

_"Yeah. That's why we've gotta get out of here."_

_I looked at him and smiled, "Thanks."_

_"For what?"_

_"Trying so hard to unlock that damn door." He laughed at the response, because he knew exactly what I was thanking him for, and it wasn't about the damn door..._

_...  
_

"There's a man here to see you Mr. Prito," a woman's voice came through the speaker on my desk phone.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled, still coming back from my thoughts, "Oh," I pushed the button on my phone, "Who is it Ms. Boyd?"

"He says he's a friend," Ms. Boyd replied.

"Mmm...okay, send him in." The door to my office slowly opened and a tall figure walked in.

"Hello Mr. Prito, it's good to see you again," the man said, as I looked up from my papers, and gasped. He hadn't changed much since the last time I saw him. He looked older of course, maybe a different hair cut, but he was still the same kid I grew up with in Bayport.

"Allen Hooper? Biff is that really you?" I croaked, my eyes wide.

"No one's called me that in a long time. It's good to see you Tony," Biff said. I got up from my seat and gave him a warm embrace. Stepping back I smiled.

"Really? So it's just Allen now eh?" I joked.

"Well, I suppose you can still call me Biff, I'm trying to bring it back," he laughed, "But Hope hasn't called me that since, well about fifteen years ago."

"Fifteen years ago. Yeah. I remember now," I said lowering my eyes, "Is that why you're here?"

"Well, yes and no. I did come just to see you. You know I don't think we've seen each other in person since your wedding," he paused and looked at me hesitantly. The memories of my first love came flooding back. The thorn of my past, but I had to look beyond that and that's when I met my wife. I then smiled and Biff went on, "By the way, how is Louisa? And the twins? Benji and Mia?"

"Has it really been that long? Seven years? Wow," I replied, "Well, Louisa's doing just fine thanks, and the twins just celebrated their sixth birthday. How's Hope doing? I know Louisa and her have been keeping in touch better than we have," I said with a grin, "And Reghan, she must be...fifteen right? Wow, and Audrey and the boys?"

"They are all doing wonderful. It's ironic, Audrey just had her sixth birthday too," Biff said. Just seeing him again sent me back in time. Back to Bayport and The Shack. The memories about what happened that summer came flooding back. But I tried to push past the bad thoughts and only think of the good ones. We reminisced for a good hour or so before Biff got down to business about why he was here.

"Hope and I were talking and we decided that we wanted to find them," Biff said in a serious tone. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"But we've tried before Biff, they are just too good at covering their tracks. Even Fenton couldn't find them. I guess it's the detective in 'em," I said. Biff looked at me with a glint of humor in his eyes, and raised his eyebrows, "Okay, okay, so it's Joe's ability to know exactly what we are going to do next that's hidden them so well. But you are just proving my point Biff."

"I know Tony but this time we found them. We found Frank and Joe."

...

**Bayport, Massachusetts:  
**

_Nic_

"I'm home Nat!" I called as I entered the house.

"Hey Nicko," Natalie said, coming down the stairs. She wrapped me in a warm embrace and kissed me lightly before I was attacked by my son Luc and daughter Sophia.

"Daddy! Daddy guess who's here?" ten year old Sophia exclaimed as she and her six year old brother, Luc, pulled at my arms. I glanced over at Natalie who just smiled. I saw my fifteen year old Clarissa standing in the doorway as well, a large smile on her olive face.

"Who?" I asked, as they dragged me into the living room.

"Uncle Tony!" they replied in unison. Sure enough sitting right there in front of me was my older brother Antonio.

"Nic, it's good to see you little brother," Tony said, standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Tony. It's been what? Three years?" I commented.

"It has. I missed you Nicko."

"I've missed you too." I replied, still in shock.

"And these kids are so grown up," he said grabbing Luc in a playful hug, "You were just a baby when I saw you last Luc."

"I'm _not_ a _baby_ any more Uncle Tony!" Luc said with a smile.

"Of course not, why you are a handsome young man," Tony said with a glint in his eye. Behind him Sophia gave a dramatic throat clear and Tony turned around and met her with a grin, "And you Sophia, are a lovely young lady."

Clarissa sat on the couch next to where Luc was on the floor her smile never fading. Natalie came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her close and we watched Tony and the kids. _He's a great uncle...I wonder what the surprise visit is for?_

"Hey Nic?" Tony said standing up, "I think we need to talk about why I'm here."

"Okay," I said, "Do you want to come upstairs?" He nodded and followed me upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Nic, Biff Hooper came down from Bayport two days ago to see me," Tony explained.

"Biff? Well you haven't seen Biff since..." I started.

"Since my wedding," Tony finished my sentence for me, "Yeah I know, that's why it struck me so odd."

"Antonio?" I said sternly, "What's going on?"

"You know, we always thought they were untraceable, that we would never see them again. I guess after all these years they finally let their guard down a little. Joe must have slacked up on the whole 'premonition' deal," Tony said, gazing off out the window, "I decided to come and tell you myself, considering. The kids and Louisa will probably want to come visit for a while anyways," he drifted off, thinking of future plans he'd half to arrange.

"Antonio? What are you talking about?" I asked again.

"Biff and Hope, they found them. They found Frank and Joe, Nic."


	6. The Cohens

_**"Though our communication wanes at times of absence, I'm aware of a strength that emanates in the background."-Claudette Renner**_

**Trenton, Maine:  
**

_Phil_

I pulled my old red Chevy out of the small lot of the Desert Island Biological Laboratory and headed west on the Old Bar Harbor Road. I knew my route home like the back of my hand but I still had to keep my thoughts in order. The Old Harbor Road was so similar to the Shore Road back in Bayport, I sometimes took the wrong street back to Harbor Lane. Thinking straight was always one of my strong points, but the past few weeks coming up to the fifteen year anniversary was getting my thoughts meshed with the past. Like every year around this time I always thought about them. But eventually as the years past my memories became just blurry reveries that drifted in and out every once in a while.

...

_I walked in my apartment door, knowing exactly who was sitting in my living room. I walked right past him and into my kitchen._

_"I saw your motorcycle downstairs Joe," I said to him. "Don't act so surprised Joe. I know it's you, and I know you weren't killed in that motorcycle accident, Hope told me all about it."_

_"What!? That little squealer! She told you!?" Joe exclaimed rushing into the kitchen only to be met by my smug grin. I had my arms folded across my chest and was leaning against the counter._

_"Don't worry Joe. She didn't tell anyone else. Your secret's safe with me," I said still unfazed by any of this. _

_"Why'd she tell you?" Joe asked dumbfounded. I shrugged, "I dunno, probably because I'm the only one she knows who can keep a secret," I replied with a smile. He was still in shock and confusion at what was going on. Then he noticed me staring closely at his face, his eyes. I was concerned at their darkness but didn't say anything. He turned away quickly. _

_"What's up with you? Aren't you the least bit freaked out by the fact that all of a sudden this guy who supposed to be dead shows up at your home and breaks into your apartment?" Joe said shaking his head._

_"I know you hacked into the security system computer. I monitor it, I'm a computer genius remember?" I said gloating sarcastically. Then laughed when he just kept staring at me. _

_"So you knew I was coming all along?" he guessed. I nodded. Then guided him back to the living room._

_"So," I said as I sat back in my seat, "what do you need my help with?"..._

_...  
_

I stopped the engine when I reached the dirt driveway of my small beach cottage. Walking up the front steps to the porch a gust of warm, salty, sweet Maine air hit me. I glanced out upon the small, sandy dunes and green grasses pushing up through them. The ocean was calm, as usual, and especially blue, a deep emerald tint to it. _There isn't a place I'd rather be right now than here._

"Hi there handsome," came the lyrical, honeyed voice of my wife, Lisa from inside the screen door. I turned and walked inside the small inviting house and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"Mmm, hi there beautiful," I said caressing the top of her golden brown head with my chin.

"How was work Phil? Hmm?" she inquired, guiding me to our small white washed kitchen, where she took a seat on one of the mismatched chairs around our blue dining table.

"We got some wonderful skate and lobster specimens out in Salsbury Cove. It felt great to sink my hands into the water. It's a wonderful summer for research, the weather is perfect," I explained, "How was your day?"

"Fine, fine, I miss the kids though," Lisa said. When she said "the kids" I knew exactly who she meant. Lisa is a kindergarden teacher over at Trenton Elementary School.

"Oh I understand honey. But how are you going to make it the whole summer when it's only June and you're already missing work?" I quipped. This made her laugh, her genial, joyful laugh that always made me smile. _This is why I married her, for these moments together. _

"I'm going to go get changed, what's on the agenda for tonight Lise?" I said making my way to the stairs.

"Oh we're meeting friends at Moose Crossing for dinner," she called up the stairs after me. I stopped halfway up and turned to face her.

"Hmm, haven't been there in a while. Is it a special occasion? Who are we meeting there? Steve and Wendy? Becky and Tom?" I questioned, adjusting the rectangular frames resting on my nose.

"No, no. None of our friends from Trenton Phil. There's someone else here to see us. Oh and I am sure you will be surprised to see them too!" she said, sounding excited.

"Mmm, okay then hon." I said turning back around and heading upstairs to get changed for dinner.

...

"Lisa! Hurry up honey, we're going to be late!" I called up the stairs and saw Lisa emerge from our bedroom. She scurried down the stairs attempting to tie her floral blouse in the back as she did so. I couldn't help but grin at the sight.

"Stop your smirking and help me," she said in a mock angry voice. I tied the lace ribbon in the back and then she raced to the closet to pull her strappy gold sandals on. Then in a flash she was out the door and waiting in the passenger seat of her blue Toyota Corolla. I walked out the door, locking it behind me and climbed in the drivers seat next to Lisa.

"You really took that 'hurry up' stuff to heart huh?" I teased which got me a smile from her, "Oh and what? You don't want to take my truck?" I asked pointing over at my mud splattered, old, red, rusty Chevy next to us. That just got me an eye roll.

I headed north on Harbor Lane to Blackduck Road and turned right at Bar Harbor Road. We reached Moose Crossing in less than ten minutes.

"So Lisa," I asked as we walked through the old wooden doors of the restaurant and headed to the back to our usual table, "Who exactly _are_ we meeting?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she said pointing to our table. My eyes followed her hand and landed on the last people I expected to see. It was Allen and Hope Hooper.

...

_Biff_

I saw Hope get up from beside me and embrace her friend. We hadn't seen Lisa or Phil for over two years. Actually, the last time we had been together was when Phil and Lisa were married, well more like eloped. Hope and I were the only ones there, the best man and matron of honor.

Unlike our wives, Phil and I just stared at each other, both smiling. It was so good to see him I couldn't even form words to express my excitement. Phil and I had become close after the incident fifteen years ago. Being as it were that I was closer to Joe, and Phil closer to Frank we just sort of meshed after they left. We were perfect opposites just like Frank and Joe, we just didn't know it until they were gone. We supported each other. Phil and I were even tighter-knit now, than I was to my younger brother Jamie.

Hope had even become closer to Phil than to any of my other friends. She and Lisa were best friends. But Hope had many best friends. That's her personality, she can't single one person out as the "best." Hope was the one who set Lisa and Phil up in the first place. The girls had shared a dorm room in college. They were inseparable.

Phil and I never got to see much of each other. After he took the bio-study job out here in Trenton we hadn't been in touch as much as when he had been living in Bayport. I had only visited him once out here, and that was when he married Lisa. However Hope and Lisa were a completely different story. You see Hope, along with being a mom, is an artist and designer, she sculpts, paints, sketches, you name it. She travels a lot to different art shows and conventions, while I have to stay at home. I own a gym back in Bayport and I don't get to travel along with Hope very often. That's how Lisa and her see each other, when Hope has a show in Maine they always manage meet up. Phil and I never get that chance, our work is too demanding.

Phil and Lisa didn't have any children, but I knew that Lisa wanted to start a family. That's sort of how Hope and I were at first. She really wanted to settle down, but I wasn't quite ready to have any kids. But just a month after the Hardys let Hope found out that she was pregnant. Reghan is now fifteen years old, just a few months younger than Seth and Jared. Audrey came next and then the twins, Camden and Aiden. The boys were a handful but cute as could be. They were both a perfect combination of Hope and I, while Audrey had my hair color, but Hope's eyes.

After Frank and Joe left with their families, Laura and Fenton were heartbroken. But over the years they had grown to love our kids like their own grandchildren. Hope's parents had recently moved to New York. Merrylee got a job offer from the Met and couldn't turn it down. My parents had moved down to Florida a long time ago to take a construction job. So except for the Hardys, the kids didn't have any real grandparents near by.

Sitting here as Hope and Lisa chit chatted about life and work. Phil and I still said nothing. I knew why too. _He knows why I'm here. Out of all the guys, he's the one who knows why I've come. _And then finally Phil broke the silence between us.

"It's good to see you Allen," he said, still smiling slightly.

"Biff," I corrected him.

"Mmm," he smiled widely, "Biff," he said nodding.

"It's good to see you too Phil. It's really good to see you."  
**...**

_Phil_

I pulled my truck out of the driveway, thankful that is was Saturday and the D.I.B. Laboratory was closed for the weekend. I headed south on the Bar Harbor Road not knowing exactly what to expect when I got to the Bar Harbor Inn where Hope and Biff were staying. Lisa was taking Hope shopping in Lamoine, about fifteen minutes from Trenton. They had already left about half an hour ago so that Biff and I could talk in private.

I drove along the small rural Eden street past Acadia National Park and onto the Acadia Byway. I had driven down to Bar Harbor dozens of times but never like this. With a feeling of uncertainty in my gut. I knew why Biff was here but I never thought I would actually have to discuss it. I mean I missed Frank and Joe so much, but never did I think we would find them and ever see them again. I had already prepared myself for that, the never seeing them again part. I had tried hard to block out their faces, the memories we had together, but there was still a place for them in my heart that I couldn't get rid of. And now after all of these years I might actually see them again, I don't know if I can handle it.

I glanced at the water to my right. The sand dunes whipped by my window and the shimmering blue water blended with the beach it crept up on. It was a peaceful day, but the uneasiness inside me kept me from enjoying it. My mind was fogged with memories and I couldn't concentrate on anything other than driving. Everything was starting to come together like a puzzle but there were still pieces missing. I hoped to God Biff held those pieces.

Stopping my engine I drug myself out of the drivers seat and up to the hotel lobby doors. When I walked in, an air conditioned, potpourri, filled breeze hit me. I walked past the front desk and to the small back porch where I knew he would be. I don't know how I knew he would be out there but somehow I did, I could just feel it. I saw him sitting in one of the white adirondack chairs looking out onto Bar Harbor. I pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"How'd you know I'd be out here?" Biff asked without taking his intense blue eyes off of the ocean.

"You know I was asking myself the same question," I quipped. He smiled and turned to me.

"You know why I'm here don't you?" Biff asked slowly.

"Yeah," I replied with a small sigh, "How did you do it Biff? How did you find them?"

"They must have let their guard down Phil, especially Joe. I don't know, Hope, Fenton, and I just started looking into it again and the next thing you know we found two families going by the name of Kevinaw," Biff explained.

"I thought they would have chosen a different name. Not the one Joe used while he was in Breezy Point," I commented.

"Yeah, but I suppose it was just easier to use Kevinaw. After all Joe already had credit cards, a fake birth certificate, everything under that alias," Biff speculated. I agreed with a nod and then just stared down at my feet.

"Well," I said without looking up, "Where do we go from here?"

"I already had Hope and Louisa e-mail them. They sent them out a few days ago," Biff began, "and now all we can do is wait and see what happens."

* * *

A/N: Sorry no Hardys again...but patience is a virtue! lol. Thanks for your reviews! --Polaris I totally understand about finals, urg. And hmmm, what could that word you're lookin for be? ;)-- I'll post more soon!


End file.
